Monster
by ZokeFan2019
Summary: (Inspiration from Monster by Imagine Dragons) Mike had a terrible dream that Zoey rejected him because of his disorder. What is he gonna do? Does he really think he is a monster? I recommend hearing the song while reading this to get the feels in. Just saying. Enjoy! :)


**Monster**

(Inspiration from Monster by Imagine Dragons)

Mike: Zoey… I really like you a lot. But I was afraid that you wouldn't like me, the real me. Zoey, I have Multiple Personality Disorder.

Zoey gave a surprising shock, now realizing Mike's secret. All those times she thought Mike was just acting, it's just that he has a sickness; a sickness that she can't handle. Zoey backs away from Mike a little, making him scared to death from her close reaction.

Zoey: What?! You mean… all this time… you…?

Mike: Y…yes. I'm… I'm really sorry Zoey.

Zoey: So… Vito and that Russian chick and that old man are all real? They just live in your head?

Mike: Um… yeah but let me explain…

Zoey: Explain?! I've already heard and seen enough!

Mike: But Zoey… I only lied because I didn't want you to think I was a freak or something.

Zoey: A freak. Mike… I… I can't like you.

This was making Mike even more scared from Zoey's response.

Mike: What? You… you don't like me?

Zoey: You have different personalities! I… I can't deal with you all! How many do you have?!

Mike: I… I only have 4… including myself. But they're not dangerous, at least, not now.

Zoey: Not now?! So you thought you could just lie to me about you being crazy and I'd be cool with it?

Mike: But I'm not crazy! I can control them… I…

Zoey: Mike… I thought I could trust you. I thought you could at least be a normal person that I can fall in love with. Clearly, you are not the one for me!

Mike: Z… Zoey… don't…

Mike couldn't speak another word, now starting to tear up as Zoey still backs away slowly.

Zoey: Mike… I thought you were a nice and regular guy. But you're not. You're… you're a freak.

Mike felt his heart broken; Zoey just called him a freak. Mike started to cry and so does Zoey, but she was a lot more upset.

Mike: Zoey…

Mike tries reaching for Zoey's hand to calm her down, but she refuses to let him touch her. Instead, she slaps him hard, making him fall to the floor.

Zoey: Stay away from me Mike! You're a freak! You're insane!

Mike was on the floor, hiding his tears flowing down his cheeks, not looking up at Zoey. Zoey turned her back and ran away from Mike into the woods.

Zoey: You're a monster!

Mike was left a mess. He had a red hand mark on his cheek, he couldn't stop crying and never looked up. His one chance had ended. His chance to finally be with someone who accepts him has been buried to the ground. And though Mike doesn't want to see it, but this is what always happens to him. Friends, crushes, anyone who he tries to get close to him has been taken away because of his disorder.

Mike: No… why…? I just want someone to like me… to accept me… to… love me…

Mike finally looks up at the sky and scream Zoey's name to the top of his lungs.

Mike: ZOEY! WHY?!

* * *

Mike: (Gasps) Zoey!

Mike quickly sat up on his bed, with his eyes completely wide open and a scared expression on his face. He was breathing hard and looking around, trying to see if he was still dreaming; obviously he wasn't.

Mike: Ah… it was just a dream. Damn, it's more like a nightmare.

Mike looks down to his right and sees that his red-haired girlfriend was still sleeping peacefully in his bed next to him. He gave a small smile before frowning again and covering his face with his hands, now upset from what happened.

Mike: Why do I keep having this dream? It just felt so real… Monster. Am I really a monster? Because of my disorder?

Mike gets off the bed and heads towards to the restroom, while wearing a muscle shirt and sports shorts. He turns on the light closes the door behind him and walks to the sink. Mike turns on the faucet, and starts washing his face. Once he finishes, he looks up at the mirror, seeing his reflection.

Mike: (sighs) Zoey… why did you choose me? I'm not even normal, I'm a… a freak.

He looks down and closes his eyes, trying not to cry.

Mike: If I seemed… dangerous… would you be scared Zoey? Am I really dangerous? No matter what, I'm taking a stand to escape… what's inside me… and what do I get? Nothing but unhappiness. I just wanted to fit in, fit in to this world like a normal person. But…

Mike quickly grips the sides of the sink hard, looks up and sees his angry expression in the mirror with tears rolling down his cheeks.

Mike: I'll always have this stupid disorder! No matter what, I'm never going to get friends! No matter what, I'm never going to live a normal life! No matter what… I'll lose the one girl I love deeply. Zoey… I can't lose you… I just can't… You're the only one I need… I… I don't want you to… (sniffs) leave me… Zoey…

He then started to cry profusely. He falls to his knees and covers his face with his hands, trying to stop his tears from leaking out of his eyes. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and sweet but worried voice was heard. It was Zoey who was on the other side of the door.

Mike: (sniffs) Zoey?

Zoey: Open the door please?

Mike: I… I can't… I don't want you to…

Zoey: Mike… please?

Mike had to calm down because Zoey is his girlfriend and she is worried sick about him. He gave enough strength out of his weak and dreary body to stand up and wiped the tears from his eyes. Mike grabs the doorknob and opens the door slowly. Now in front of him was Zoey, wearing a red solid sleeping gown with her red ruby hair down to her shoulders, who was also crying but not too much. Mike looked into her tearing eyes as Zoey does the same to him. Zoey quickly lunges at Mike, hugging him tightly and crying softly on his shoulder.

Mike: Z… Zoey?

Zoey: (crying) Mike! Please don't say those things. You're not a freak. You're not a monster. You're not!

Mike hugs her back softly, but still had tears in his eyes and a frown on his face.

Mike: I am… My disorder… it only pushes everyone else away from me.

Zoey: (crying more) Not me Mike! I only love you more! I don't ever want to let you go! You're not dangerous! You're my shining star! My light!

Mike: But Zoey… I only scare people… maybe soon… I'll scare you away and never see you again.

Zoey: (crying more) I don't care! I'll never be scared of you! You ARE normal, to me! I don't care what anyone else sees you, I only see you as my Mike. I need you Mike! I need you! I love you!

Mike heard Zoey's crying words and… he knew it. He knew he had this disorder and no matter what, it will always ruin Mike's chance of making friends and building a relationship with someone. However, Zoey was different. Mike thought at the first time that Zoey was not going to accept him because of his disorder, but he thought wrong. She loves oddballs and there's always more Mike to love. He now realizes that even people in the outside world can make fun of him or leave him, but he knows that there is only one person that will always support and love him no matter what, and that is Zoey.

Mike: Zoey… I… (starts crying) I'm sorry! You're right! I didn't know what I was thinking! I love you Zoey! I'll always love you!

Zoey: Oh Mike… I love you too.

They both looked into each other's eyes, filled with nothing but tears, now of happiness as they kissed softly. Mike and Zoey stopped for a second and hugged again softly, now smiling with tears of joy.

Zoey: Oh Mike…

Mike: Oh Zoey…

A little bit later, they both were sitting on the bed while holding hands, leaving the bathroom lights on so they don't have to talk in the dark. Mike told Zoey about his dream that he had that made him break down and it shocked her, but she understood every word of it.

Mike: And you know… it felt so real. I thought you actually meant every single word.

Zoey: Mike… I would never say those things to you. And even if I did, it would have been the biggest mistake of my life.

Mike: I know you wouldn't, but like I said, it felt so real. I can hear those words in my head so many times.

Zoey: Listen Mike, dream or not, those words are not real. I love you Mike. I want these words to come to your head. I love you Mike. I don't care what anyone says about you, disorder or not, you are my prince and I'm your princess. I wouldn't dare to let you go. I love you.

Mike: Zoey…

Zoey: Mike… I love you.

Mike was a bit conflicted, but he couldn't let this bad dream conquer him.

Mike: I… I love you too Zoey. T…thank you…

Zoey: You're welcome Mike. (giggles) I'm willing to help you as much as I can.

Mike: No… not that. Thank you, Zoey, for being in my life. I… I wouldn't know what to do without you. You changed my life so much that… you are my life. I thought my disorder was a curse, a disease that will haunt me for the rest of my life. But now I have my blessing, my red-haired angel, you Zoey. I love you so much that I wouldn't dare to let you go either. You are my princess Zoey and I will risk everything I have to be your prince.

Zoey was touched by Mike's kind words that she almost cried tears of joy.

Zoey: Mike… I… (cries a little)

Mike: Zoey… I… will…

Mike then holds both her hands and dropped a sentence that will change their lives forever.

Mike: Will you marry me?

Zoey was so surprised from Mike's proposal that she jumps onto Mike and gives him a large and tight hug, now crying a lot more.

Zoey: (cries loudly) Oh Mike yes! Yes! Marry me please!

Mike: (chuckles and cries a little) Oh Zoey… I love you.

Zoey: (cries a little more) Mmm… I love you too Mike.

They both embrace another hug, and this time, they were not letting go. Mike still has the disorder and may not be able to completely get rid of it, but no matter what happens, he has Zoey by his side. Mike may believe that the dream he had was real, but his love for Zoey is more real than you could ever imagine. He is not insane. He is not a freak. He is not a monster. He is... himself. His name is Mike.

(So this was my first attempt at making an emotional Zoke fanfic. It's not that long but hopefully you guys will like it. Anyways, thank you and don't forget to follow and review! Also, check out the song Monster by Imagine Dragons, it's an amazing song!)


End file.
